Infinite Shadow
by dark and light heart
Summary: The village hidden in the leaves is in danger again but from an unknown warrior of the past. He is the Shinkage of the village hidden in the shadows and he has proclaimed himself the divine shadow with his title. He's after Naruto and only Sasuke can help
1. Assassination

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Infinite Shadow

Chapter 1: Assassination

The village hidden in the leaves was at peace. Orochimaru has been quiet and Sasuke was even back in the village. He had escaped from Orochimaru and returned to his friends. To his shock Naruto had become far more powerful than he once was. He and Naruto had spent much time together training and renewing their friendship. While peace had come over the village, they had a visitor who would shake the foundations. This visitor came to assassinate Gaara who had come to visit Naruto. Currently Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were at the training grounds.

"What brings you here Gaara?"

"There are rumors of ninja organizing to attack the village hidden in the sand and leaf. I wanted to warn you. I wish I was here for better reason like when we use to get together." Naruto blushed at the mention of old times. Sasuke rolled his eyes and clenched his fist. He hadn't been able to admit his feelings for Naruto just yet and the idea of anyone being with Naruto angered him. Despite all that Sasuke was worried about any attacks. Sasuke listened to the surrounding area as Gaara and Naruto chatted on. He could hear something in the woods. Sasuke jumped up and pulled out a kunai. Naruto and Gaara jumped up.

"What is it Sasuke?" A kunai came flying at them. Sasuke blocked it with his own and pushed Gaara out of the way. Naruto looked around to see the enemy but there was no one. Multiple Kunai flew from the trees from different directions. Gaara growled and sand shot up protecting us from the attack.

"Come out! We know you're there! What do you want?" Naruto yelled into the woods. A chuckle came from the trees and multiple ninja jumped out of the trees and surrounded the three. "Young Naruto . . . I've been looking for you. To think the prized leaf Jinchuriki is out in the open. Not that your demon power is really that powerful but still . . . strange they don't keep you confined. Not really here to talk right now, my main focus is Gaara then maybe we can talk Naruto." The number of the ninja alarmed Sasuke so he activated his sharingan and looked at all of the ninja.

"Don't worry it's a clone jutsu." The ninja laughed at Sasuke. "Is it? Prove it, take out a clone with a simple punch." Naruto ran and punched the first clone he could. It didn't disappear and only looked at Naruto. He tried again and again but the clone still stood. The clone grabbed Naruto and tossed him away.

"So much for your theory. My clone jutsu is very different than fox boy's there." Sasuke growled at the insult aimed at Naruto. He lunged at the real ninja and took him head on. The ninja was impressed by his speed and ability to anticipate his moves.

"This is the power of the Uchia clan . . . I am impressed my master wasn't joking." Sasuke kicked the ninja in the chest and knocked him backwards. Sasuke looked over and saw Gaara using his sand to destroy the clones. Naruto ran up to join Sasuke. Sasuke noticed something different about this ninja. Besides his skill and jutsu having a more powerful effect, his headband was unknown to him. It had an eye as its marker.

"What village are you from?" The ninja chuckled and put his hands together and did a hand sign.

"Shadow style, shadow chain jutsu!" Black chains shot out from the ninja's hand and captured the three friends.

"It's over Kazekage!" The ninja put his hands together again.

"Shadow style, Obliteration Jutsu!" A flare of dark energy shot from the ninja's hands towards the three ninja friends. The unknown ninja chuckled as the energy soared at them.

However, to the three friend's amazement, the earth shot up in front of the blast and took the destruction. It was Sakura, she punched the ground causing it to flip up. Sakura and Kakashi came into the fight. Sakura broke the chains with her fist and freed her friends. Kakashi went in for a frontal strike against the ninja. The four watched as Kakashi and the ninja fought. They were nothing but blurs and clash sounds.

In the end Kakashi had the ninja on the ground in severe pain. The ninja stood up holding his side.

"Damn it . . . I should have expected as much from you. Guess I won't be returning home." The ninja put his hands together. "Shadow style . . . death flare jutsu!" Green fire shot from his body at Gaara. The ninja fell to the ground and the fire shot towards Gaara. The sand blocked the attack but the force propelled Gaara backwards into the ground. Naruto helped Gaara up and they went to look at the dead ninja. Kakashi held the headband in his hand. Sasuke noticed a look of anger in Kakashi. The group went back to the village and stood outside the tower of the Hokage.

"Gaara, please come with me. You three . . . enjoy the rest of the day." Naruto wasn't about to let it go but Gaara gave a stern look that Naruto decided to obey. Kakashi and Gaara went inside the tower and the three friends went off to dinner.

(**Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara)**

Kakashi reported what he knew and allowed Gaara to give his information as well. There was much confusion as to what had gone on. Kakashi laid the headband down on Tsunade's desk and she looked up with eyes of shock.

"Why would he be attacking now? What does he have to gain? There is something to this that he wants." Kakashi looked at Gaara.

"It might have something to do with Jinchuriki. He did aim to kill Gaara after all." Gaara sighed. "My demon spirit is gone though, why come after me now?" This had Kakashi stumped. It was the only obvious answer.

"What else could he want?" Gaara had a thought but wasn't sure. It was possible that he and Sasuke were the targets so Naruto would be alone.

"What if he was after Naruto? The warrior was after me and Sasuke but not really Naruto. He did little to attack him." Tsunade was intrigued by this theory.

"It's possible, remember Minato was his student once upon a time . . . just like you. Even our Sannin were under hit thumb. Our greatest ninja have learned from him." They were never full time students under this great ninja but they learned from him. Orochimaru got his determination to learn all jutsu and even be immortal from this ninja. Tsunade had similar effects with her age. Minato learned his skills and Kakashi his story is a little different and more pained.

"Forget about him my lady, he is no longer around this world." Tsunade chuckled. "Oh I know, you know as well as I where he is. This is going to be a mission for you and your brats. Go to the Village hidden in Shadows and find out what he wants. Be careful and DO NOT fight him unless you have to. He has his hospitable moments so hopefully this will be one of them." Kakashi looked at Tsunade and nodded before leaving the office of the Hokage. Gaara looked at Tsunade with confusion.

"Who is this "he" and what would he want with Naruto? Also, I've never heard of the village hidden in the shadows. Where is it?" Tsunade sighed, this wasn't something anyone needed to know about.

"The "he" refers to the greatest ninja known to this village. His name was Simeon and he was a master of all Jutsu and even revived jutsu of old and made it his own. He has mastery over shadow style and nothing like Shikamaru, the shadows Simeon controls is greater than any other. There is no matching him in skill. This jutsu is forbidden and destructive. When he left he formed the village hidden in Shadows and appointed himself Shinkage. Divine shadow . . . he's full of himself but he's partially right to be, no one has come close to beating him." Gaara was alarmed, if this man had never been beaten then why would she willingly send Naruto into danger.

"Don't worry about Naruto, Sasuke will be there and the nine tails fox won't let any harm befall Naruto." Gaara nodded and made his way out of the tower to find Naruto.

**(Naruto and Sasuke)**

"It was weird Sasuke, that guy was so strong. He could have killed you! Why did you jump in there to fight him?" Sasuke began to blush at his reason for doing what he did. Naruto continued to talk and Sasuke could only think of what was going through his head during the fight. It was all about Naruto. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Naruto and that was why he ran in there to fight so dangerously. Naruto stopped talking to playfully smack Sasuke in the head."

"Ah, you little idiot! Why did you smack me?" Naruto grumbled.

"You were ignoring me ya jerk!" Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto . . . just I thought something bad was going to happen to you back there." Naruto blushed at the statement. "I'm capable of fighting Sasuke." Sasuke looked away as if he was hurt by the statement.

"But thank you for worrying about me . . . no one really does. All they see is the fox spirit in me." Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto. "I don't see the fox when I look at you. I see the sun in its purifying shine." Naruto was happy they were hugging so Sasuke couldn't see his blush.

"Are you two busy?" Sasuke let go of Naruto and looked at their visitor. It was Gaara.

"Yes-" Naruto cut Sasuke off by saying no. Gaara chuckled.

"In any case . . . Kakashi will be looking for you two . . . there is a mission for your team . . . but please don't go Naruto. Trust me when I say not to get involved . . . I don't want to see any harm come to you." Sasuke was jealous of what Gaara has experienced with Naruto.

"I can't turn down a mission . . . does it have to do with that ninja that was killed by Kakashi?" Gaara looked down at the ground. "Please don't Naruto . . . I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto sighed. "I'm a ninja . . . I have to do it Gaara . . . I promise I'll be careful, besides I have my knight in emo armor to save me!" Sasuke's eye twitched at the emo comment. "I'm hardly an emo Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ok . . . you wear black . . . emo hair . . . black hair at that . . . really cold . . . what am I missing?" Sasuke sighed and walked off leaving the two. Naruto called for Sasuke but he ignored him and went to find Kakashi. Gaara and Naruto finished up and said their goodbyes.

(**Sasuke)**

I was so close to admitting how I feel to that little moron. He's my little moron and I want him to know it. I'm so afraid to lose him but even more so that he'd reject me. Anyway I needed to find Kakashi and find out what this mission is. Where could the pervert be?

"Sasuke." HOLY DAMN KAKASHI! I think my heart just stopped. Where the FUCK did he come from? Damn it

"Trying to kill me by sneaking up on me?" Kakashi looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I came from your front." I blushed at my idiocy. He was right.

"What do you need Kakashi? Is it about the mission?" Kakashi raised an eye brow. "How do you know about that?"

"Gaara told us you were looking for us . . . said we had a mission to do and he didn't want Naruto to go." Kakashi sighed.

"I don't either . . . not you or even Sakura. It's too dangerous but it's even more dangerous to be alone." What is the mission? Why is it so dangerous?

"Where are we going? What do we have to do?"

"To put it to you lightly . . . this mission exceeds an S rank mission . . . note there has never been such a higher rank. You can imagine the danger." What in the hell is he talking about? Are we going for Orochimaru?

"We're heading to the Village Hidden in the Shadows. It's an unknown village and filled with the most powerful ninja known to this world. Inside we are going find the Shinkage. We're to only talk to him . . . if it comes to a fight we are to flee by orders of the Hokage." Who is the Shinkage . . . I've never heard of one. I only know of the five and this wasn't one of them.

"The Shinkage is a former ninja of this village and the most powerful one at that. Not even your brother Itachi would stand a chance. He's my old mentor . . . before Minato was able to get me away from him. We're going to find out what it is he wants. If he goes for Naruto grab him and run for it with Sakura. I will try to keep him away and get back but I might not and it is my order to leave me behind if you must. He might try to convince you to join him but do not accept or let Naruto for that matter. It's harder to do than you might think. He is the master of persuasion. Luckily if you don't accept he can't keep you there and their laws forbid attacking unprovoked unless hired for the attack." This was way too much for us. How could the Hokage expect this to work out with our survival?

"I know this is a lot Sasuke but I know we'll be fine. Simeon follows his rules and doesn't forgive those who break them either." I was frightened. I had to protect Naruto on this mission.

**(Regular POV)**

Team Kakashi went to the outskirts of the village and when the gates closed. Kakashi held his hand up. Naruto and the others looked confused.

"Shadow style . . . dark opening Jutsu." A flash shot from the air and a portal of black energy opened.

"Inside we will find the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Be wary . . . this is where fears become reality."

First chapter! First Naruto story so be kind.


	2. Greetings

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Infinite Shadow

Chapter 2: Greetings

**(Sasuke)**

We walked into the portal and once on the other side, Naruto began to question things.

"Did we go anywhere? It looks like went through whatever you made appear Kakashi." I couldn't help but agree with Naruto. Nothing seemed different.

"Silence Naruto. This world is different, I know it may not look it but this isn't the world we were in. If we went into our village it would be void of life." That was hard to believe given how things looked. In the movies different worlds associated with shadow or darkness was usually darker looking with perpetual twilight or just plain night. This looked like it did when we left.

"I don't like this guys . . . I'm scared of this." I thought she trained under Tsunade. Way to frightened right now . . . even for Sakura. It had to be this place. There was a rustling in the woods. I threw a kunai but whatever it was it already jumped from the trees. It landed with a loud thud and Sakura screamed.

"IT'S A SPIDER! IT'S SO UGLY AND DISGUSTING! AHHHHHHH!" What is going on? Why is she so freaked out over a bug. I looked over and Naruto was already attacking with his clone jutsu. They attacked the creature cutting at its legs. Kakashi had his lightning blade ready. He ran at the breast and struck into its abdomen. It roared in pain and fell to the ground. I looked at Sakura and she was shaking uncontrollably. I heard chuckling and I looked around.

"Kakashi . . . where is it . . ." I looked where he was looking and I saw a man with silver hair. It was shoulder length and glistened in the light.

"Oh come on . . . spiders? Not much of a fear there little girl. Emo boy has a nice fear . . . it would kill you all. Can't release that fear though . . . master's orders." This made no sense.

"I thought they couldn't attack unless contracted or provoked!" The man jumped down.

"Aren't we clever . . . you're right emo boy, I can't attack but I'm not. The forest is. Under a jutsu I preformed to make all fears come to life. I had to cancel the jutsu while emo boy is here. I can't have his fear causing any death." His power was with fear. How is that possible? I've never heard of such a jutsu.

"It's a rare jutsu that was used a long time ago. It was believed that using ones fears against them was the ultimate way to win. The theory was right but eventually the jutsu was made forbidden." The man clapped his hands.

"Good Kakashi . . . you know your Jutsu, truly worthy to be known as one of the Shadow Seven. How we miss you number two." We all looked at Kakashi with shock. He belonged with them. He said he was a student of the Shinkage but with a group of these ninja.

"I stopped being a part of them a long time ago. I am not one of you anymore." Kakashi turned his head slightly to look back at us. "This man is Asher, number three of the Shadow Seven. His jutsu is of a sadistic nature, fear is his main attack, he watches and gains pleasure from watching the terror in the eyes of his opponent." The man named Asher chuckled.

"You flatter me Kakashi. Should we mention what you were?" I was tired of this. We were going to the Shinkage now!

"Enough of this! Take us to the Shinkage now!" Kakashi looked at me with shock. Asher smiled.

"Is that a threat?" He smiled. I knew the game he was playing, he wanted it to be so he could fight us."

"Not at all." Asher lowered his smile. "Fine then . . . find the way on your own." Asher disappeared in a flash. He was so fast and I could feel the air calm down. This must have been part of his jutsu. Kakashi told us to get a move on. We walked through the woods and the only thing going through my mind was what Kakashi's past was? Where did this Asher and Simeon fit in to it? Why Simeon was never mentioned in our village? Why was he after Naruto? I was so terrified to lose Naruto. I needed these answers but I doubt Kakashi was going to tell me.

Naruto and I chatted away as Sakura and Kakashi did as well. We were walking through the woods to my dismay because of the chance of traps in the area. While I agreed it was dangerous to run through the woods to hurry, I was very impatient. The sun was going down, the horizon had a slight sliver of the sun. Kakashi stopped us and told us to set up camp. As we were setting everything up a voice called out to us.

"My, my . . . look at the lost little bunnies." Kakashi looked into the trees and on one of the limbs was a man with shoulder length pinkish hair.

"Canaan . . . what brings you here at this hour?" I guess Kakashi knew this man as well. He jumped down and walked into our campsite. None of us moved, we hoped this man followed the rules that Kakashi spoke of.

"Just to see the visitors. It's so rare to have visitors here." Canaan looked at Naruto and put his hand under his chin and squeezed a little. "Aren't you the cutest little fox I've _ever_ seen? So pretty . . . I just want to pet you." Naruto was uncomfortable. You could just see it in his eyes. The man Canaan, gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and let go of him. Naruto backed away falling to the ground. Sakura had her fist clenched in anger. I was fighting the urge to slice his neck. I could feel my rage building in my chest. Something wasn't right.

"Enough Canaan . . . stop your jutsu." Canaan chuckled and snapped his finger. "You're no fun Kakashi. Just wanted to see their anger build up. I promise I would have only defended myself and not have even harmed a single hair on them." How many more of Kakashi's old friends are we going to meet? This is getting tiring.

"Well . . . I can see I'm unwanted . . . see you tomorrow . . . I'd say just after the twelfth stroke of noon." Canaan laughed and disappeared before us. I looked at Kakashi who was setting everything up. He had the fire going and he was unusually quiet. Sakura was leaning against a tree and Naruto was rubbing his cheek where Canaan had kissed him. I sat next to him and put my fingers to the spot. Naruto was lost in his own world. His hands slid up and touched my fingers. The touch of my hand brought him to his senses and he looked at me.

"Sasuke . . . what are these people. They affect our fears and anger, this isn't any jutsu I know of." Naruto was right, there isn't any jutsu I know of that can do what those two did. This was very advanced jutsu. Kakashi looked over sensing the conversation.

"Don't worry about their jutsu. It's all mind tricks. It uses your fear against you. Then the heightened anger it triples the anger you have. It isn't like a genjutsu, where you can break it with simple means. You have to overcome your fear and anger." This power was unnatural. I didn't want Naruto to face this. No matter how powerful any of us were, there is no way we'll stop our fears. Naruto put his hand in mine and I looked at him.

"Sasuke . . . he's right . . . but I can't face my fear . . . unless . . . you're with me. Will you be there Sasuke?" This was causing my heart to race. His hand was in mine and he wanted me to be there when he faced his fears. If it wasn't for Sakura and Kakashi I'd kiss Naruto right now.

"Always Naruto . . . I'll always be there for you." He smiled and took his hand off of mine. Kakashi said his goodnights and Sakura was already passed out. I think she was drained from earlier. My guess was the affects of the fear jutsu. I knew from other missions that Kakashi would be passed out in a minute. Me and Naruto were sitting around the fire talking. He was telling me about the time that I had missed in my absence. The missions involving tracking Orochimaru, the Akatsuki death of Sasori and revival of Gaara. Shortly after that was when Naruto and Gaara had gotten together. It kind of bugged me but they weren't together anymore. It was mutual and they seemed to have moments of physical intimacy. I asked Naruto if there was anyone he was interested in and he told me there was but he wasn't sure if the guy was equally interested.

My heart was racing and I really wanted to kiss him. I leaned into Naruto and he looked at me intently. I put my hand to his face and got closer. Naruto didn't budge at all and he closed his eyes. I went in for the kiss and pressed my lips to his. To my amazement he responded. He opened his mouth just a little bit and I slowly pushed my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues reached each other and massaged one another. It was the most perfect kiss ever. Naruto tasted like cherries. I wanted to indulge more but Naruto pulled away.

"Sasuke . . . I didn't know . . . but I'm happy. This is what I've wanted for so long. Ever since that first time we kissed on accident in class. After all of the missions, I knew I wanted to be with you." Naruto kissed me again and hugged me before going over to his sleeping bag. I smiled and went over to mine putting it close to Naruto's bag. He smiled at me and got closer to me. We fell asleep together and waited for morning to come to us.

**(Kakashi)**

I awoke early the next morning and to my shock to see Naruto and Sasuke lying next to each other. What had happened between them I have no idea but it wasn't the point right now. I needed to get the others up and stop Simeon now. That bastard had a lot to answer for. He tried to kill the Kazekage and take Naruto.

After everything with Simeon . . . I just want this to be over. I'll kill him if I must. Even if it means unleashing power I wish I didn't have. Then again Naruto doesn't need to see that or the other two for that matter. It was time to go, it was just after 10. To my luck they were already getting up. Naruto was still passed out but Sasuke looked like he was waking him up. Sakura was ready and fixing everything up. They were amazing and I am glad their my students but can't really call them that anymore, They have become so powerful and unique. I am happy I met them and got to teach them. Sasuke looked at me with his piercing eyes. He was trying to analyze me and see what I was thinking.

"Sasuke . . . I wonder . . . what were you and Naruto doing to be so close last night sleeping?" Sasuke blushed fiercely and looked away. Got you Sasuke, don't try to read me. Everything was done and it was time to go again.

**(Sasuke)**

Kakashi had to mention me and Naruto being close last night. How embarrassing. It didn't matter we were on our way again. I was hoping for no surprises but I really doubted we would be that lucky.

We went walking through the woods and after a while we came to foot prints. It was then we realized that they were our own. We had gone in a circle but it made no sense. We never turned, we had only gone straight. Something wasn't right and it was already noon. We all stopped and Kakashi sighed as if he knew what was happening.

"HA ha HA ha HA ha HA ha! Round, round you go where you stop only I _know_!" We all looked and saw a man with black hair in typical ninja attire. He had the same headband as the others. He was one of these shadow ninja. Kakashi shook his head.

"Always the prankster Loki. I though you would have learned after Cain tried to use his soul stealing jutsu." The man chuckled.

"Oh Cain is gone . . . he had an unfortunate accident when the nine tails attacked your village and we got two new recruits to our ranks. After all once Victoria died with him we were short handed and these two were perfect. Had to do some surgery to fix the eyes of one of the two but he is as good as _new_! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kakashi seemed to get angry as if he knew what this man was talking about.

"Let us out of the illusion Loki!" The man laughed again at Kakashi.

"Did I strike a nerve? I always loved you Kakashi . . . so like a brother to me. Well . . . for old times' sake I will let you pass on to the Shadow Palace but I must warn you . . . there is a riddle to get there. I want you to figure it out and if you do then the bridge will appear so you can go in. It's super easy and I know you can figure it out. OK . . . here I go, _I am the beginning of the eternity and the end of time and space. The beginning of every end and the end of every place . . . what am I?" _He disappeared after snapping his fingers. The palace appeared and as we got close we noticed the lack of the bridge. Down below was a very dark chasm. We needed to solve the riddle to get in. What could it be though. Kakashi tried a guess.

"Hm . . . let's see . . . western culture . . . God?" Nothing happened. Guess that wasn't it. Sakura made some guesses but they were also wrong. Things like Shinobi or ninja. This was so stupid and yet it was hard.

"I think I know it guys." I looked at Naruto. I really didn't think he had it. I love him but I doubt he could figure it out. Kakashi and Sakura had the same idea apparently. They didn't give him any response. They were pacing and Naruto growled walking away from everyone.

An hour and still nothing has changed! We tried everything! We all gave up with our backs facing the palace. Naruto was still off somewhere else. After a few minutes though there was a shaking and when we turned the bridge was forming to the palace. We jumped up and ran over to Naruto who was smiling.

"I told you I had it!" Kakashi sighed and patted Naruto on the back.

"What was it?" I asked Naruto. He turned to me and smiled. "The letter E." DAMNIT! He was right! It was the beginning of eternity and the end of time and space. It was the beginning of every end and the end of every place. This was so stupid. In any case we went across the bridge and went into the palace. It was beautiful and amazing to see.

We walked up to some double doors. Kakashi knew his way around and when we got there we saw Loki and Canaan.

"You got my riddle I see! I congratulate you! So who answered it, I wanna shake your hand for getting it!" Naruto hesitantly held his hand out and Loki grabbed it. Immediately Naruto was being shocked by electricity. Loki let go and Naruto growled. Kakashi grabbed Naruto before he attacked Loki.

"HA ha HA ha HA ha HA ha HA ha!" Canaan chuckled and pushed on the doors so they would open.

"Welcome home Kakashi." We walked pass them and went down a marble walkway. On either side of the walkway was water. Red light poured into the room. The stain glass windows filtered only red in out of the colors of light. At the end of the walkway was Asher and he was smiling.

"Please come in . . . after all we're friends." We went further and went inside. We walked in and when we went inside we saw a man with silver hair. His hair was long and covered the right side of his face and there were long strands on the left. He had sapphire eyes well . . . that's all I could assume. One of his eyes was covered by his hair. He also had his village marker on his black cloak he wore. Clearly his Shinkage robes.

"Kakashi . . . welcome back." This man's voice was so alluring. He looked no older than 25. This man was stood up after putting a glass of wine down.

"It's been too long . . . I wonder . . . how have you been since the death of Minato? I know you loved him so much Kakashi." I could only wonder what he meant by that. I know Naruto was thinking the same thing.

"Don't Simeon. Why did you attack the Kazekage?" Simeon chuckled.

"Why can't we have a simple chat?"

"Because this isn't a time to catch up! This is business . . . why did you do this?" Simeon chuckled and I felt chakra begin to flow. The man's visible eye changed to a resemblance of the sharingan.

"It's sad Kakashi . . . Minato loved you so much that when Kushina died after child birth he was going to be with you but the sealing jutsu killed him before you two could be joined. How saddening." Kakashi looked down, his spirit was broken. He turned to Sakura. "You little girl . . . you love the emo there but his eyes are for Naruto only. You contemplate how to get Sasuke and you train with Tsunade in the vain attempt to save him and let him recognize you once and for all but you know that will fail because you're too weak." Sakura fell to her knees in defeat like Kakashi. What was this? Is it a jutsu? He turned to me and peered into my eyes. I could feel him invading my mind . . . my very soul.

"You Sasuke . . . you love and fear Naruto. You fought him head on and know of the evil Fox's spirit in him. You're afraid it will be released and you won't be able to stop it. However, you fell in love with Naruto and made it your goal to keep him happy and suppress the fox. I admire your courage to face a demon spirit. I hope your love is as strong as Minato and Kushina's . . . if it is you may be fortunate to suppress the beast. However, emo princess . . . you're still afraid." I felt broken. I'm so sorry Naruto. He finally turned to Naruto and smiled at him.

"And you . . . Naruto Uzumaki. I am very pleased to meet you. You're so gifted as a ninja. You have your father's eyes and hair. Not to mention his gifts but you have your mother's love and affection. I am amazed at your growth. You should be a jounin by now. Too bad . . . maybe you need a new trainer. I could be such a thing for you." I heard enough. I ran at him with my katana ready to strike him down. He looked at me and raised his hand. Black lightning shot from his hands at me and knocked me to the ground. The pain was unbearable. It was impossible, this power exceeded Orochimaru! Naruto looked at me and then went looked at Simeon.

"STOP IT! Let him go! Please Stop it!" Simeon smiled again.

"I'll let him go Naruto if you agree to fight me." NO don't Naruto! He looked at me and began to cry.

"Fine . . . let him go and I'll fight you." Simeon stopped with his jutsu and Naruto stepped in front of me.

"Let's just do this." Simeon stood at the ready and bowed. Naruto did the same and charged him with a kunai ready. Simeon waited and dodged as Naruto slashed at him. He chuckled and flipped into the air throwing a ninja star at Naruto. Simeon landed waited.

"Coward . . . why are you running if you're so powerful?" Simeon chuckled.

"You need more hate to beat me Naruto. Unleash the power of the fox." No Naruto don't unleash the fox! Naruto gathered chakra and did a clone jutsu. Simeon chuckled and went in to a close range fight and started killing his clones.

"I can show you a real clone jutsu." Simeon did a hand sign and created five clones. Naruto growled and used his chakra and created many clones. It seemed like a hundred.

"Impressive chakra Naruto but it's not enough!" The clones of Simeon went through and beat clone after clone. Naruto . . . I'm so sorry . . . I love you.

Naruto began to laugh and I could sense a great amount of energy. Simeon and his clones looked over and saw two clones running with blue energy. They ran at Simeon and his clones. "Giant Rasengan!" The energy hit the first clone and burst through all of them and hit Simeon. The energy burst and killed the clones. Simeon went flying backwards into his throne. I couldn't believe it at all. Such power. He truly is the son of Minato. Naruto ran back to me and helped me up. He hugged me and went to Kakashi and Sakura. They looked at Naruto and over at Simeon. He was getting up and began to dust himself off. Simeon chuckled.

"Such power . . . I love it. You would be perfect for me as a student. I could teach you so much. I could teach you to control the fox and suppress it and even use his chakra whenever you need it. I can give you such great power." I had enough of this. He wasn't taking Naruto from me.

"Don't listen to him Naruto. Remember you're going to be Hokage. Not some follower of this fake Kage. We need to leave here now. We know what he was after." Naruto looked at me and nodded.

"I don't think so Simeon. Kakashi and Pervy sage are my only teachers."

"Pervy Sage? Oh . . . you mean Jiraiya. He is a pervert isn't he. Oh well . . . it happens. Well I am truly sorry you don't wish to join me. The offer is open even after you leave. You saw how Kakashi got here so feel free to come and learn from me. You may leave to go back at anytime. I just want to help you." Kakashi began to lead us out of the palace. It was strange how Simeon wasn't trying to get us back. We passed by the three we had met earlier and they were mindlessly chatting. They said farewell to us and we left. Kakashi opened up a portal back to our world to avoid any problems. I hope we never have to return . . .

Chapter 2 whatcha think? I hope it's ok.


	3. Shadowed Past

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Infinite Shadow

Chapter 3: Shadowed Past

**(Kakashi)**

I can't believe he still looks the same as he did last we saw one another. So many memories are flowing back into my head. He had to mention Minato to me. Naruto doesn't need to know about his father and me. It pained me to think about him but at the same time I enjoyed thinking about it because he saved me from Simeon and the Shadow 7.

"_Come on Kakashi. We have training to do. Try to stretch this time." I was happy I had my mask otherwise Minato would see my blush. I did as he commanded anyway and stretched. I could see out of the corner of my eye Minato watching me. I blushed again and hoped he was watching me for reasons I wanted but it was probably to make sure I did the stretching. I finished and walked over to Minato._

_ "I didn't think you would listen to me." I rolled my eyes._

_ "I owe you that much . . . after all . . . after . . . him." Minato ruffled my hair and chuckled._

_ "Think nothing of it Kakashi, you do things like that for those who you love." I seriously began to blush. I think Minato noticed the silence and corrected himself. "I mean . . . um . . . you're like a brother to me Kakashi. I love you like one and I would help you whenever." I nodded and waited for Minato._

_ "So when are we getting it on?" Minato's eyes bulged at me and he blushed fiercely. It was then I realized how badly my words were formed. "I meant the training." Minato coughed. "Of course you did Kakashi, what else could you have meant? Anyway I have a new jutsu to teach you. I hope it will be useful or that you might be able to master it. It's not going to be easy. It requires elemental infusion of wind and I know you're mostly thunder specific. We can still try." I nodded and waited for him to show me what to do. _

"Minato . . . I really could use your guidance." I needed him now more than ever. I miss his touch. I remember the first time we admitted our feeling for each other. It was days before the final mission with Obito and Rin.

_ "What is it Kakashi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I was so sad and heartbroken. His marriage to Kushina was the killing blow to my heart._

_ "It's nothing . . . go away." Minato wouldn't let it go. He tilted my head so we were both eye level. "What is wrong Kakashi? I can't help you if you don't let me in." I had my mask off and this was my last chance to admit my feelings. I leaned in and kissed Minato. To my surprise he kissed me back. His tongue and mine danced with one another. This wasn't right no matter how much I wanted it. I felt horrible because of his wife. I pulled away from him._

_ "I wish I had known sooner Kakashi. Things might have turned out differently but we can still be together . . . if you're patient. You know about Jinchuriki don't you?" I nodded, they were ninja with a demon spirit sealed inside them._

_ "Kushina is one and to my dismay she will die soon because of her pregnancy. Pregnant Jinchuriki die when they give birth. I will seal the demon spirit in my son Naruto when he's born and we can be together. I wish it wasn't under those terrible circumstances but . . . beggars can't be choosers eh Kakashi?" I smiled out of excitement but I was also sad for Kushina. Why was Minato so ok with her dying?_

_ "Don't get me wrong . . . I love my wife. I wish she wouldn't die but I also love you." Minato leaned in and kissed me on the lips._

"Damn it . . . Why did you have to die Minato. You left me alone to care for your son. I have that constant reminder of you. I love Naruto like a son but it's hard to wanna be around him. I wish Obito and Rin were here too. Obito died . . . and Rin . . . she couldn't handle his death.

_"Kakashi! We have to save her!" I growled. "We can't! We have the mission to consider!" Obito slapped me across the face._

_ "You know if Minato was in her position you'd be the first one to go after him! I feel the same Kakashi but for her! You succeeded in not being your father . . . he was a real hero." Obito ran off from me. He was so right about me and how I would go after Minato. Damn Uchia! I chased after him and found him fighting ninja that took Rin. I joined and helped him take the ninja out. We ran in to the ninja to finish this and save Rin._

Why did they have to die too? I wish they were here. They were my closest friends and they're gone. "Obito . . . Rin . . . I wish we could have been together longer."

_ "O-Obito . . . why . . . why did you push me out of the way?" Obito chuckled and held his hand out to me. The rock was crushing him. Rin was in tears. I took Obito's hand._

_ "You're like my brother and I love you. I wish . . . we could have been together longer . . . Rin . . . give Kakashi my left eye . . . it will be like we're all together . . . use the sharingan Kakashi as a favor to me." I nodded and leaned my head on his. I felt tears falling from my good eye onto Obito. _

_ "I'm so sorry Obito . . . I love you too . . ." Obito smiled and his hand fell limp. Rin fell to her knees and cried._

After that I received the left eye of Obito as he had asked. I was thankful but it caused great strain. If I was an Uchia it would be fine but I'm not so it causes great chakra drain. I miss them so much. Rin ended her life a month after Obito died. I cherish them so much but they're gone and nothing can bring them back. Simeon even tried to persuade me to join him again by offering to bring them back with his revival jutsu but I wouldn't. Minato brought me from darkness and I wouldn't return.

"Obito . . ." I closed my eyes.

"Yes . . . Kakashi?" My eyes shot open and before stood me Obito Uchia.

"This is impossible . . . you're dead!" Obito shrugged, he looked so different. He was wearing all black and his headband had an eye on it. He was one of them.

"How did you come to join the Shinkage?" Obito smiled.

"After I died . . . Simeon revived me and told me he would help me become strong so that one day we would meet again. So I joined the Shadow Seven. I came to visit my former best friend. How are you Kakashi?" This was unreal. How is this possible? Why would Simeon do this?

"It's been hard Obito, yours and Rin's death was hard. After you two died so did Minato. It was a lot to take in so fast. I've missed you both so much." Obito smiled.

"I think you miss Minato a lot more. That's ok though . . . I still love you. I see your sharingan has come far. I hope you're thankful for it . . . for my sacrifice." What is this? He's doing it just like Simeon. He's peering into my soul and using the past to hurt me.

"I love you Kakashi . . . I would never intentionally hurt you . . . not like you did me that night we were alone together . . . in your room . . . with nothing but the moonlight pouring into the room." Damn it . . . I'm so sorry Obito.

_"So lucky we got two days off of training with Minato. We can really hang like we should . . . right Kakashi?" I smiled at him. The one time I had my mask off around Obito. _

_ "You're too sappy Uchia." Obito chuckled. "Maybe you're right but it's how you make me feel Kakashi." I blushed at his comment. This was different. Did he like me like that? I was so sure he liked Rin._

_ "Obito . . . what do you mean?" Obito smiled at me and put his hand to my face. "I care about you Kakashi . . . I want to be with you." Oh . . . well this was not what I expected. _

_ "I thought . . . Rin . . . you like her don't you?" Obito nodded at me._

_ "I do . . . but I also love you . . . please love me." This was really unexpected. Obito smiled and leaned in and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and devoured his mouth. The kiss was nice and gentle, like Obito. He pushed me down onto the bed and began to snake his hands up my shirt. It felt so good but I wanted Minato so much more. I couldn't let this get too far. I pushed at Obito and he pulled off of me._

_ "What's up . . . am I going to fast?" I felt horrible._

_ "I love Minato . . . I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have let that happen. I'm sorry if you thought I liked you like that . . . and the kisses . . . forgive me Obito." Obito frowned and got up. He looked broken. I could tell he was about to cry. He turned from me and put his face into his hands and began to cry. I couldn't take it. I turned Obito around and hugged him._

_ "I'm so sorry Obito . . . you're amazing . . . I wish I loved you like that. I wish I felt the same. Be with Rin . . . she loves you and you love her too. Even if you love me more . . . you can be with her and love her too. It will pass Obito . . . just like mine will have to pass with Minato." Obito wiped his eyes and looked at me._

_ "Please Kakashi . . . just make love to me and I promise I'll move on. Just let me have you once." Oh that was foolishness I wanted to act on right now. He wouldn't get over it and I doubt I would either. He leaned in and I had to turn my face._

_ "Obito . . . if we did . . . you would only hurt more. I can't do that to you." Obito tried harder and forcibly kissed me. He tasted so sweet. I love him, but like a brother. I pulled away from his lips._

_ "Obito . . . I'm telling you, this won't help you. You'll only be in pain. I know it hurts but if we did this . . . you would hurt worse. Please . . . I don't want to hurt you Obito." He let go of me and went to my door. He opened it and turned to me. "You already did Kakashi." Obito left my room._

"I never meant to hurt you Obito . . . it was for the best. If we had made love like you wanted then you would have fallen for me more and that would have only caused more pain when we never did it again and we went back to just being the good friends we were." Obito smiled and walked up close to me. He grabbed me and pulled me close. He pulled my mask down and I could feel his breath on my lips. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt tears sliding down the side of my face. He pulled away.

"Kakashi . . . I haven't seen you cry since I died. I'm truly happy to see I have had an effect on you. I miss you . . . come back. We'll be together again. Rin too!" Rin! So she's one of them too.

"How could you both have chosen such a path? Why join scum like him?" Obito shrugged and smiled his usual goofy smile.

"He promised I would see you again. He promised we would all be together." His promises are fake. They can't be trusted. Obito looked at his watch and sighed.

"I have to go Kakashi. I'll stop by again . . . or maybe you could come and visit me. I'm not much different than before. I'm stronger but still the same Obito you once knew." I closed my eyes as Obito disappeared.

"Obito . . . ."

_ "Please Kakashi . . . I need you, I love you!" The night before our last mission and I gave into him. I gave him what he wanted and it felt amazing. It wasn't my first time but Obito didn't need to know that. It was the joining of flesh and we delighted in each other . . . a few times. He took the top and I took the top. We switched off but he preferred being on bottom. I loved him but I felt horrible because it wasn't the love he needed and wanted._

"I'm sorry Obito . . ."

_ "It's true in the ninja world those__that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper ninja, then I'll destroy that idea!" He was so determined. He ran off to save Rin and it was then I knew he was right. I also knew I couldn't let him do this alone._

"I let you die Obito . . . you saved me . . . because I was being stupid . . . you died."

_ "No matter what they say Kakashi . . . you're a great jounin. I believe that . . . in the bottom of my heart."_

"Forgive me Obito . . . Rin . . . Minato . . . it was my fault."

**(Naruto)**

So much was going on right now. Sasuke admitted his feelings to me. This strange ninja is offering control of the nine tails and more skill. I'm so confused. Simeon said Sasuke was afraid that the nine tails might break free or take over. We were in his house sitting in his room.

"Sasuke . . ." He looks at me with his sparkling raven eyes.

"Yes Naruto?" I didn't want to fight but I needed to know.

"Are you afraid of me? Simeon said you were afraid of the nine tails and he is in me. Are you afraid he will take me over?" Sasuke looked away from me. I guess that was a yes.

"Naruto . . . I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid he will take over and I would have to fight you. I don't want that to happen. I love you but I know that the fox is strong." Sasuke was right but maybe Sasuke could keep the fox at bay or maybe I should take Simeon up on his offer and gain control of the fox once and for all. Sasuke leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you Naruto." I needed to get control so we wouldn't have problems. That means seeing Simeon.

Chapter 3, hope it's good. Not as long but it was just a hit on Kakashi's past.


	4. Simeon's Alluring Call

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Infinite Shadow

Chapter 4: Simeon's Alluring Call

**(Naruto)**

It was just after ten and Sasuke was asleep. It was time to get control on the nine tails. It wasn't too hard getting out of the village unnoticed. As soon as I was out I did the hand sign and opened the gate to the Shadow Village. It was daylight inside this world. It was strange, time must be different here. I walked towards the palace only to find Asher waiting.

"Yo Naruto!" Playful as he was last time.

"Asher . . . I'm here to begin training with Simeon." He chuckled.

"I know Naruto . . . that's why we have to see how serious you are. Fight me and face your fear and then you can pass." This was going to ridiculous.

"Fine, let's fight." Asher chuckled and put his hands together.

"Shadow style, Fear Summoning Jutsu!" Black and purple energy soared through the air. I looked into the cloud of energy and as it settled I only saw myself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Naruto . . . your greatest fear is yourself. This is a real fear and I doubt you can conquer yourself." He was right . . . how do you conquer yourself.

"I will find a way. I will defeat my fear." Asher chuckled and flipped up onto a tree limb. He looked down in amazement as my clone came at me. It came at me with a frontal assault. His punches were fierce and fast. It was hard to dodge his attacks. I jumped back after landing a kick at his chest.

"Come on coward. Unleash the demon inside you and beat me! You know it's the only way you can!" Damn it! Every attack I sent his way he blocked.

"Unlike you I'll use my power you COWARD!" The fear copy created clones. He was using my Uzumaki Barrage! The pain of the kicks was unbearable. I've had enough. I put my hands together.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Two clones appeared before me. They gathered power in my hands. The fear copy ran at me with two kunai in his hands. He was going to kill my clones. He jumped into the air and threw the kunai. It was too late, my clones threw me at him. The fear copy smiled.

"Rasengan Barrage!" The copy fell to the ground and stood up.

"Need a lot more than that to conquer me." What? What else could I possible do? This is where Kakashi would greatly come in hand. _This is not like any genjutsu you know, you have to conquer your fear in order to get out of it. No amount of fighting it will win._ Kakashi said this wasn't a normal jutsu. How do I conquer myself?

"How could Sasuke love a monster like you? I am what you will be when you release the nine tails to it's true power! You'll be hated and everyone will leave you." Enough. I've had enough.

"You're wrong." He looked at me with shock. Asher was clenching his teeth.

"Sasuke loves me despite the fox in me. He trusts me, just like Kakashi, Pervy sage and my father too." The clone grabbed his head.

"DAMN IT! NO!" The clone collapsed to its knees and faded into the nothing. Asher jumped down looking very annoyed.

"This is not what I was expecting . . . I was hoping to see the fox unleashed but oh well . . . let's go." We walked to the palace. The forest wasn't as comfortable as at home in my world but it had a beauty. I looked around to make sure I didn't have to fight anymore of these shadow ninja. It seems Asher is picking up on my nervousness.

"Remember the law, we can't attack unprovoked or challenged. You accepted my challenge. I wouldn't have let you die but I would have let it go very far. We're here, Simeon awaits." We went inside and immediately I see Canaan the perverted freak and that weird one Loki who shocked me with an over charged joy buzzer. Joker my ass . . . that was straight up pain. Then I notice two ninja that look familiar but I don't know where from. The guy and girl . . . where did I see them? Anyway we walked into the throne where those two I had never met stood on either side of Simeon. He sat waiting for me.

"Welcome Naruto. I'm overjoyed you took me up on my offer." He assumes I took his offer. Do I look like I want his help or something?

"What makes you think I want your help?" Simeon smiled and pointed to his eye.

"I can see into your very soul Naruto and I know that's why you came." Damn he had me there. He stood up and came over to me.

"The only way to control the nine tails is to harness shadow chakra. It's a potent chakra that can be sustained almost indefinitely but there is a caution with it if you're a specialist like many of the ninja here are. If the jutsu you use is broken like Asher's fear jutsu, then your chakra system takes a devastating blow and takes time to recover. In that time you may be killed. I myself use all forms of shadow jutsu and can't suffer such a problem. You will be the same however, if the nine tails is ever used it will drain your shadow chakra greatly to the point of exhaustion. I'm sure the nine tails will be a last resort use for you. I will teach you many different shadow jutsu skills." I wasn't too sure on shadow jutsu. Just where did it come from?

"Where did it come from? The shadow jutsu?" Simeon smiled.

"I brought it into this world. It was an old style of jutsu used by the Village Hidden in Heaven. The village was destroyed and the jutsu lost. However, I discovered it and absorbed the power of the shadows. With it I created this world and I discovered the shadow form of every jutsu and new jutsu." Shadow form of every jutsu? What did he mean?

"What do you mean by the shadow of every jutsu?"

"Each jutsu has a shadow form of it that is far more powerful. For example the shadow clone jutsu I use is a clone that can't be defeated with a simple punch. You have to actually kill it. My shadow sharingan allows me to read more than jutsu and movement, I can read thoughts, and look into your soul and know your secrets." This was incredible.

"When can we start?" I wanted to obtain this power and control the fox so Sasuke can get over his fear.

"Right now if you wish but there is something that has to be done before we can begin." What was that exactly?

"What has to be done?" Simeon smiled and held his hand out and a kunai appeared. He cut his hand.

"Hold out your hand and cut it, we are going to be bound by blood. This will make you my student and the shadow chakra will build in your body." I do as he commands and we put our hands together. He puts his free hand up raising to finger while the others are clenched. Black energy surrounds us and I feel energy soar through me. My body feels incredible. I can feel the power running through me. I could see why they're afraid of this village. The surge of energy ends and Simeon lets go and smiles.

"There . . . now you have shadow chakra. With this power you will be able to perform the shadow version of any jutsu. Your Rasengan for example will have a shadow version. Simply make it the way you do but say shadow Rasengan and it will be black. Also with this gift you will be able to use other jutsu know one knows and I will teach them to you." Sweet, this is all I could say. I was so amazed. Simeon held his hand out.

"Shadow style, shadow flare jutsu!" The energy shot from his hand across the room and hit a random wooden figure.

"All you have to do is hold your hand out and concentrate chakra into your hand. The same is for the shadow lighting jutsu. Concentrate into your fingers and release. You try." Great . . . I always sucked. I was probably going to screw up. I held my hand up and concentrated the chakra.

"Shadow flare jutsu!" The black fire shot in my hand and I released it at one of the wooden targets and incinerated it. "I DID IT IN THE FIRST SHOT!" Simeon smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Good . . . now let's try the lightning skill." I did the same as last time and it worked again. The lightning shot from my hands and soared through the air into the targets. It was so perfect and I didn't feel my power lessening at all.

"Amazing little Naruto. Truly the son of the fourth . . ." Simeon smiled. "For that a reward is needed and I know the perfect jutsu to teach you." I perked up at that.

"What jutsu?" He smiled again and put his hands together.

"Shadow style . . . shadow storm jutsu!" Dark energy shot up from his hands into the air and created dark clouds. Lightning struck down onto the ground and the wind blew around.

"With this skill your shadow jutsu will become stronger as long as you're under the coverage. Your opponent will receive negative effects of the jutsu, they will become weaker. I think you'll know the perfect time to use this skill." Kakashi did speak of a special jounin exam for Genin who don't need to go through the chunin exam. It's a fight against three different jounin ninja with different skills to test your abilities. There is a genjutsu master, a taijutsu master and a ninjutsu master. You have to beat them all in order to get jounin status. It takes three days, the first day is Taijutsu then the next is genjutsu and finally ninjutsu. Anyway I did the jutsu and it worked again! I am so excited I am getting all of this.

"Excellent Naruto . . . you are a splendid ninja. There is one more thing, the nine tails will now bend to your will with this shadow chakra in your body. No longer will he hurt you when you assume the nine tails cloak. Enjoy this gift and become great like your father." I wanted that and maybe soon I would become a great ninja.

"There is going to be a jounin exam in a couple of weeks. Can we still train until then? I want to become a jounin and prove my strength." Simeon smiled at me.

"Of course Naruto, come at this time every night and in two weeks time I guarantee the jounin exam will have a wondrous ending." I smiled and we continued to train into the night. When it came to night, having twelve hours pass and only three in the real world I chose to sleep in the palace to get rest and then head back to crawl into bed next to Sasuke when I got back.

After my sleep I went back home and crawled next to Sasuke. When he woke up I already had breakfast ready for him. He was shocked that I was up so early.

"What's the occasion Naruto?" I smiled at him and put the food before him. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"It's because I love you Sasuke. You've given me so much and I am just repaying the favor." He smiled at me and kissed me again.

Over the next two weeks I kept going back to the palace and each night seemed to get closer to pushing it with Sasuke waking up to find me gone. The jutsu was so addictive to learn I would get lost in learning it. I just wanted more. I was always sneaky though and Sasuke never knew I left in the middle of the night.

**(Sasuke)**

I wasn't sure what to think right now. I noticed a stir in my bed and I slowly looked to see Naruto getting up and getting dressed. I wasn't sure where he was going. His old place was sold and there was nowhere else. I followed him and he was leaving the village. I followed him and watched him do the jutsu Kakashi used to get into the shadow world. I am beyond freaking out right now. Why is he in there? I followed him in and watched him. As I followed I noticed there was no enemy. He was heading to the palace! Why would he go there? I watched as Simeon came out and smiled at him. I could barely hear them.

"Naruto welcome back. The big exam is in a couple of days isn't it? Time for some finishing training."

No . . . Naruto why would you go to him? I watched as they did their training. All I could see is the monstrous shadow jutsu. This was worse than the nine tails fox. How could he do this? Why would he choose this as a path? Naruto . . . you're my light and you're fading into shadows. I left the shadow world and went back to my house. I couldn't handle this at all. What could I possibly do? Who could I talk to? Kakashi would kill Naruto. I needed to be the one. I fell asleep despite this and I was going to find out what was going on.

The next morning I could smell Naruto cooking again. This was heartbreaking to know not only had he been training with Simeon but he couldn't even tell me. He knew I wouldn't be happy but still . . . this wasn't right. I walked down the steps and Naruto looked at me smiling. How I loved his smile but I couldn't return it right now. He put the food on the table and came over to me and kissed me on the lips. I didn't respond and he could tell. He backed away and looked at me worriedly.

"Sasuke . . . what's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?" You know you did.

"Yea . . . you did Naruto." He began to freak out.

"What? What did I do? I'm so sorry Sasuke! Please . . . forgive me for whatever it is!" He didn't even know what to apologize for.

"Why Naruto . . . why have you gone down the path of darkness?" Naruto looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

" . . . Simeon." Naruto looked away from me and realized what was going on.

"He promised that I would be able to control the nine tails. I didn't want you to be afraid anymore that I would become that monster."

"I'm not afraid of the nine tails . . . I'm afraid of this shadow jutsu! This is SO MUCH WORSE!" He flinched at my voice.

"Why . . . it's given me control and power you couldn't imagine. I did this for you!" This isn't what I wanted.

"Naruto . . . I'll admit I was frightened but it was because I would have had to fight you if you became the nine tails again but this . . . this is so much worse because you're willingly allowing yourself to become corrupted by this shadow jutsu. Look at those Shadow 7 guys . . . they are completely screwed up and mental! I don't want that to happen to you." Naruto growled and a flash of red shot through his eyes. He's getting angry. The nine tails is reacting to his rage. I was prepared to fight him in case I needed to but he stepped back and calmed himself. His eyes were normal.

"Sasuke . . . I thought you would be happy. This is better than what you did going to Orochimaru!" He had me there. Orochimaru is just as much of a psycho. Perhaps not as civil but still a psycho.

"I know . . . and I know the feeling of the power but you can't fall into it because of pretty words. This is fake and he's just using you." Naruto shook his head and tried to run pass me but I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me. He was crying and all I could do is hold him as he cried.

"Please Naruto . . . I don't want to see you fall into the same darkness I did. I love you and I'll always be with you. I'll defend you no matter what. I will never let anyone harm you. If you think Simeon is ok then I'll believe you but if I'm right then know I'll kill him." Naruto began to chuckle as he wiped his tears away.

"You won't have to . . . I will have already killed him." I hope I'm wrong but I doubt it greatly. The man was charming and that doesn't usually come with innocence.

Chapter 4, hope you like it


End file.
